


All There Is

by ArchitectofSorrow



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: AU, Character Study, F/M, M/M, Romance, Stuck in the past, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 08:24:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8616712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArchitectofSorrow/pseuds/ArchitectofSorrow
Summary: //Uhura clips snowflakes out of paper. Pink and white and blue, and the snipped out parts fall to the floor and lie on the rag rug Chekov spent weeks weaving together.// The Enterprise crew adjust (or don't adjust) to living in an earlier era.(Can be read as either TOS or AOS.)





	

Uhura clips snowflakes out of paper. Pink and white and blue, and the snipped out parts fall to the floor and lie on the rag rug Chekov spent weeks weaving together. Uhura uses her scissors careful like McCoy in surgery. Spock watches her from under his lids, half asleep. Paper is Spock’s favorite kind of snowflake. It may be cutting but it is not cold. 

Nyota glues glitter on. Now her flakes sparkle like real snow. She hums as she works, mimicking the crackling fire. She pretends this is home, because this is home now. She smiles when the boys come in. Sulu is in front, red-nosed, teeth chattering, but grinning despite it all. He’s carrying an armload of firewood, and there is more in the back of the pickup truck. Jim, Pavel, and Hikaru fill the wood holder and then sit on the floor with their palms out towards the stove. Pavel leans over and pecks Hikaru’s ear. Hikaru blushes but takes Pav’s cheeks and pulls him in for a long kiss, not wanting to be outdone.

McCoy brings out hot cider from the kitchen, sprinkled with cinnamon and nutmeg. Chapel brings out fresh-made ginger snaps. They set the trays down on the coffee table and settle together in the comfy chair. Christine sits half way on top of Leonard, and he puts his arms around her waist, holding her close. Together they do the crossword, choosing words to fit the spaces and definitions.

The air is so filled with spices that Spock feels his senses will explode. They don’t of course. They can’t. Senses do not work like that. Spock is tired. The weather, the world, they leave him lethargic. Jim puts a record on the turntable, which is old fashioned even for this period. Peggy Lee roars to life. Jim sits on the couch near Spock, and Spock’s head slides onto his shoulder. 

Scotty comes in cradling and scolding a kitten, and Nyota takes it, and they smile over it like it’s their baby. They’ll never have a baby. They can’t disrupt the timeline. Not that it will be of any consequence to them now. They can never go back, or at least, they have not found a way. Jim has not given up yet. He won’t, not until his last breath. Spock tries not thinking of the end, that final disappointment. He has already made up his mind to die with Jim.


End file.
